Love, Dedication, and Puppies
by Scar Renalds
Summary: Kagome ends up Pregnant after InuYasha and her become mates. Only problem? The demons have come for revenge in one of the most desperate times
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge: 2 years after Naraku died**

_Kagome_

I sat under a large oak near Kaede`s hut. InuYasha told me to meet him here. I had been waiting for about ten minutes until i finally seen him. He had a smile on his face i have rarely ever seen.

"Kagome...I know during our journey we have had are ups and downs. A fair share of fights but I wanted to ask you something... W-will you..be.. my mate?" He asked me a bit flustered.

He surprised me. I had always thought InuYasha would forever love Kikyo not me.

"Inu...Yasha..." I flung my arms around his neck. "Of course I would love too!" I sobbed into his kimono. Sango and Miroku were lucky. They were married and had three kids. I had waited a long time to hear those words from InuYasha.

"We will get are own cabin like Miroku and Sango. We can live there or where ever you decide you want to stay." He said quietly. "We both have are own so whose will we chose?" I trailed my fingers down the front of his kimono.

"Actually there is a place i would like us to have. Its a bit bigger than both of are huts and I think you will like it more." He crouched down, wanting me to hop onto his back. I did so quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms slid under my thighs to support me. I couldnt help but giggle and InuYasha looked at me, almost wierdly.

We soon came upon a nicely sized hut that was surronded by flowers on either side and in the back was a small hotspring for ourselves. "I love it InuYasha," I kissed his ear and slowly slid off his back. He gently pushed me toward the doorway and then closed the door behind him. I think it would be a nice place for us to settle in.

"Its sooo wonderful!" I began to cry with happiness as i looked around.

"Dont cry wench," InuYasha looked stunned at my tears but tried to keep a false angry look on his face. I didnt understand why guys were afraid of tears.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome<em>

Later that night after we got things moved around InuYasha started to fidget around and throw hot glances my way.

I nervously played with my hair and threw glances his way. I had never seen InuYasha this way but i guess since i accepted being his mate i should get used to this new attitude. I looked at the small wooden table that held the leftovers from our earlier meal and decided to go clean the bowls outside in river near the back of the hut.

I couldnt quite get over my nervousness.

What i didnt know was that InuYasha had followed me out the door silently. I gave a sqeak of surprise as his arms snuck around my waist which caused me to drop the bowls. He suddenly picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"InuYasha! Put me down!" I smacked him in the back but he kept walking.

He stopped near a grassy spot close to the woods. "I want you Kagome."

"What?" My eyes widen as i stared at him.

"Here and now," He said as his gaze roamed over me.

I blushed hotly and became aroused as he trailed his hands over my curves. Suddenly he tilted his head down and kissed me passionately. I sighed lovingly as his tounge invaded my mouth and his carresses became more intimate.

"T-this is new to me InuYasha," I mumbled pulling away slightly from him.

"You dont want to do this? Become mates forever?" He looked at me confused.

"Thats not what i meant," I said as i unbuttoned the top of my white blouse. "Its just my first time," I admitted as a pink blush stained my cheeks.

He took my hand and gently pushed me onto the ground, unbuttoning the rest of my shirt to expose the baby soft silk bra i was wearing. "Beautiful," He said as he reached behind me to unclasp the bra and slip it as well as the shirt from my body. I crossed my arms over my chest trying to hide myself from his view. He slipped off his Kimono and grasped my arms, pulling them out to the side to kiss my neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later on that night...<strong>_

_InuYasha_

He had marked her. His teeth had pierced the skin between her neck and shoulder, marking her for his. Only now though did he realize that Kagome was in heat. Sure the humans didnt call it that but to demons, even half demons like himself always said females went into heat.

InuYasha carried her to the sleeping bag she had always kept in the feudal and gently laid down the sleeping Kagome. He picked up his sword and sat indian style next to Kagomes sleeping form and decided they would go visit Miroku and Sango to tell them the news that they were newly mated.

**I hope you guys like it. I wasnt sure of it at first so please tell me how you liked it with your reviews :D Thnxs and this one was short because i dont favor prolouges that much haha. But i had to make it **


	2. Chapter 1: Illness

_**(if you havent figured it out when i put their names its actually who is speaking and thinking at the moment)**_

**Chapter 1: illness**

_**2 months later...**_

_Kagome_

I rushed into the woods and vomited everything left in my stomach. I didnt understand stand while i felt so horrible. I had been sick for such a long time. InuYasha went with Miroku and Sango to kill a band of demons tourturing towns folks quite a pretty good distance away.

They had been gone for almost a month and I had been sick back then before they left to. I was staying with Kaede to rest and try to get back on my feet.

However. It wasnt working out very well.

My mouth tasted horrible and i went to rinse it out in the nearby stream. I splashed water onto my face, and wiped off my face with the bottom of my shirt. Slowly i got up and made my way back to Kaedes hut. I was tired and she would have a cup of tea that would settle my stomach mostly.

Kaede was sitting down with her eyes closed when i walked in. "Shouldnt InuYasha and the other be coming back soon Kaede?" I knew she was awake.

"Yes very soon my dear. Ye dont have to worry about those three. They are fine," She smiled a little and opened her eyes.

Not long after that Shippo came racing in with the crayons i had given him as well as paper. "Kagome! Kagome! Look what i drew!" He held up a picture of a butterfly surronded by flowers.

"Thats wonderful Shippo. You did such a great job," I smiled and grabbed a cup of tea and began to sip.

After i finished i set dowm my cup and Shippo jumped into my arms.

"When do you think InuYasha should be coming back Kagome," He asked me in that little voice of his.

He was now training to become a number one fox demon. So far he was the best in his class.

"Kaede said the should be back soon. Why are you worried Shippo?"

"Im not worried i just want to see the others. They have been gone for sooo long." He said dramaticlly which caused me to roll my eyes. His nose twitched and he stared at the opening in the door. "I smell Koga nearby Kagome. I bet he is stopping to see you," Right after Shippo finished Koga appeared in the entrance way.

"what are you doing here Koga?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Figures. InuTrasha already claimed you before i had time," Grumbled softly to himself.

I scowled at him. "HIS NAME ISNT INUTRASHA! Its InuYasha now say it right! InuYasha." Glaring at him I crossed my arms.

"Doesnt matter," He said almost like he was distracted. "Well anyways i just wanted to stop by and say hello...Goodbye," He raced out of here without a backwards glance.

"That was rude," I mumbled quietly.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kaede<span>_

Kaede chuckled softly. For she had already guessed what might be wrong with Kagome she just wasnt sure. She wanted to wait until InuYasha got back before comfirming anything.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kagome<span>_

That night i went to bed early since i was exhausted and couldnt keep my eyes open. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out of it.

* * *

><p><em><span>InuYasha<span>_

He sat there for a long while. His nose could have been wrong but it wasnt. His ears could have been wrong but they were not either. Kagome was carrying his pups. His scent was all over her and he hadnt been with her for over a month.

Something along the lines of proudness and protectivness rose in him at that moment. Not only that but he was terrifed about this. Did Kagome know? Would she keep it a secret from him? He really doubted that since she probably hadnt figured it out yet. He had arrived at their huts later that night but she had been asleep.

He lay his sword down beside her sleeping bag and curled up beside of her. He scanned over her face and listened to her deep breathing before laying his head against her stomach. Besides for Kagomes heartbeat he heart two tiny other ones fluttering in the sleeping body underneath him. His pride swelled up and he smirked.

For some odd reason the thought that Kagome was rasing their pups made him extremely happy. He continued to gently press his ear and the side of his face against her rounded belly. She was showing even at two months. He had no clue why though.

A voice clouded his thoughts though. "Inu...?" Kagome looked at him through sleep blurry eyes.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kagome<span>_

"Inu...?" I looked at Inuyasha tiredly and yawned. He had come back sometime when i was asleep and decided to...Lays his head against my belly? What was up with that?

"W-what are you doing?" I looked at him confused.

"Listening," He returned simply.

"To my stomach?" His answer made me even more confused.

"To my pups," He grinned proudly. "Their heartbeats are strong," He layed his head back down against my stomach.

His words whispered through my sleep fogged head. "Im not pregnant," Instant denial was something i had learned to subjects like this.

"Yes, you are. I can hear my sons heartbeats perfectly. Loud and clear," His ears twitched as he said the words.

I took some time to think about it. I had missed two periods but with me being sick and InuYasha and us mating so recently i hadnt thought about it much. All the signs were there. The puking, the craving and mood swings, the missed periods and the roundness of my stomach. How could i of not noticed the changes of my own body. I felt like an idiot.

"Do you believe me wench?" He crossed his arms and smirked. "Well i guess you dont have to believe me because you will see im correct soon enough."

I gritted my teeth. "do not call me wench InuYasha and I believe you," I told him trying not to glare. "Can we please just sleep for a while. We can talk about this in the morning," In truth. I didnt think i would be able to sleep and then i thought of something. "Sons?"

"Yes, sons." He continued to smirk that devilish smirk.

"Why not daughters and how many are there?" I said almost worried. InuYasha would probably want me here when i delieverd but it was a freightning thought to not be around a hospital if something went wrong.

"Twins and they will be sons because i believe they will be," He gripped my hand in a steady grip.

Twins I thought Wildly. We were going to have twins. I placed my hand on my belly and felt the swolleness of it. I guess i didnt have food poisoning after all. "Girls," I said knowing i wanted a daughter.

"Boys"

"Girls"

"Boys"

"Girls."

"Boys."

"Boys." I said trying to confuse him.

"Girls he said in a smug tone until i laughed.

"I told you we were having daughters," I giggled and sqeezed his hand.

"I still say we are having a boy," InuYasha didnt like to be trick and was currently wearing a frown on his face.

"In your dreams," I moved over and leaned my head against his chest. Closing my eyes i absorbed his warmth and began to get tired again. Slowly, i drifted back off to sleep.

When i awoke. It was with a violent start. Appearently InuYasha had decided to make breakfast and the smell had my stomach heaving painfully. I ran outside and heaved its contents in the yard, i hadnt none InuYasha had followed until he pulled back my hair away from my damp forehead and neck.

"Im so sorry your sick because of this but it will go away," He released my hair and gave me a hug. I was surprised as his generosity. I didnt picture InuYasha as the fatherly type. I had hoped and it was a miracle he actually was. I just felt horrible for my daughter when she grew up. Her dad was going to be soo protective of her.

I just knew we were going to have a little girl. We had to of. Just thinking of babies made my insides turn soft and make me want to think about sweet cuddly things.

Carefully we both walked back inside. Him slowing his pace so i could keep up.

"Are you hungry or no?" His eyes watched my every movement.

I thought about that for a moment. My stomach was growling loudly and i realized i was famished. "Yes please."

He gave a pert nod and went to go finish making our breakfast.

I raised up my shirt and tried to look at my belly from diffrent angles. I was only two months and already i was showing. Horribly. If i went back home mother would surely notice. This was the bad thing about having more than one baby. The more children there were the bigger you got. Also the more dangerous it was for the babies.

InuYasha came back in at that moment without me realizing it.

"How come you are that big for only two months?" He frowned at me and thought about Sangos pregnancy.

"Remember Songas twin girls? Twins always make you show at an early stage," I flushed a soft pink. I wasnt used to talking about these thing with him. Only my mom. Oh gosh what was i supposed to tell her? That i put on alot of wait? Hell no I dont look fat i look pregnant. I grimaced. Just great.

**_(Hope you guys like it. Anytips? Please write them in the review i enjoy readin them_**


	3. Chapter 2: The News Spreads

**Chapter 2: The news spreads quickly**

_Kagome_

We had gone back into the village a few days later after i discovered the news. It made me incrediably nervous. The others would find out today and we were going to go back to my time and tell my parents.

I had no clue what to tell them but it seemed InuYasha would do most of the talking. Or so i hoped. He had gently carried me in his arms craddled like a child.

"Set me down InuYasha, we are almost to town," I blushed lightly thinking about what the others would do if they seem him carrying me this way unlike the other. Suddenly i was so self-conscious. I knew Sango and Miroku wouldnt care since they were younger than me when they had kids but because of my times i was so embarrassed.

"Settle down wench I can smell how nervous you are," He Muttered so quietly i could barely hear.

I sighed loudly. "My name isnt wench InuYasha," I flicked him in the nose and smiled.

He growled and gently set me on the ground. "Kagome, why are you so nervous," He asked me acusingly. "Do you not want to have our pups? Is that why."

Looking at InuYasha stunned i almost smacked him across the face. "How could you say stuff like that? Im orginally not from your time InuYasha. People in mine would have made fun of me since we are still pretty young," My voice had started out loudly but had gone softer and softer as i continued on.

The noise he made deep in his throat said to me that he thought what i had said was rediculous, which of course to him it probably was but not to me.

"Kagome!" I looked up to see Shippo running toward me from the village. We had been closer that i had thought.

He jumped into my arms and InuYasha had started to growl again. "When are you going to bring Ninja food for me Kagome?"

I couldnt help it I had to laugh at that and suddenly my nervousness went away, These were my friends. "When i go back to see my mom Shippo."

"When when when?" He bounced around. Everyone who knew Shippo knew he loved the snacks i brought from my home. He always called them ninja foods. InuYasha was interesting with them too. He loved potato chips.

InuYasha started to get angry and i frowned at him. Its not as if Shippo was going to hurt me, let alone kill me.

"Shippo get away from her," He had lost his calm facade and grabbed Shippo by the back of the shirt.

"Sit boy!" I quickly grabbed Shippo before InuYasha could bring him down with him. Shippo stuck out his tounge at InuYasha and i rolled my eyes. Guys. Cant live with em, cant live without em`.

"What was that for Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he sat up. "You were going to hurt Shippo and he didnt do anything," I shook my head at him and continued walking to the village.

I waited for InuYasha to catch up and sat Shippo down.

He gave me an evil smile and walked right into Miroku and Sango`s hut. "Kagome is pregnant," He turned to stare at me as my mouth dropped and I could feel myself paling by the moment.

Sango looked like she would burst with glee. "Congragulations Kagome! Im soo happy for you!" Her words were a surprise to me.

Miroku just started laughing and turned to InuYasha "You dirty dog you. I knew you would do it sooner or later. I was just expecting the 'later'."

I grabbed InuYashas Kimono before he could hit Miroku. No matter how much i wanted to hit him now i wouldnt. Well I would leave the smacking for Sango since she appearently had that done already. She was currently glaring daggers at Miroku which caused a spark of laughter to hit me.

I let go of InuYasha and covered my mouth. Giggles were bursting their way up through my throat making me blush. Stupid hormones. I mean i guess it wasnt all that funny but...

"K...Kagome?" InuYasha was frowning at me.

"Sorry it.. was just...so...funny the way...she was looking...at him!" I turned around trying to stiffle the giggles. I felt so rediculous in front of my friends. Finally the giggles had died down and the most surprising thing happend. InuYasha wrapped his arms around my waist in a comforting gesture.

Shippo looked like he was out of it. "What are you doing InuYasha?" He jumped onto his back and started to pull on his hair and fire ant kimono. "Get off Kagome!"

"Get off me you little twerp before i ring your skinny neck and skin your hide!" InuYasha stepped back from me and grabbed Shippo, right before clobering him right in the head.

"InuYasha." I said in a sweet sing-song voice. "Sit boy!"

He grunted as he hit the ground. Shippo blew a raspberry and stepped behind me. I looked up into the sky befor turning to InuYasha who was fuming on the ground.

"We need to get back to my era. We still have my parents to tell," I rubbed my palms nervously together. Telling mom was the thing that was beginning to upset me. What if she got angry at me? Shaking those thoughts out of my head i turned toward the others. "I know we just got here but InuYasha and I are going to have lo leave. We may be gone for a while," I smiled at the others and they just nodded in understanding.

While we were in my era we would have to buy things for the baby and myself. My clothes were already tight enough as it is. Buying maternity clothes. I groaned inwardly. Oh man this was going to suck. And not in a good way either.

Sango stood up and hugged me. "Good luck in your time Kagome. Come back soon," Sango was cradling her son on her hip which had made the hug a bit awkward which was still fine with me. I loved being around my friends.

"Bring more ninja food!" Shippo jumped up and down and watched as InuYasha picked himself off the ground.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kagome<span>_

InuYasha helped me out of the bone eaters well back in my era. "Oh man oh man oh man...This is going to be terrible. What will my mom say? What about grandpa and Sota?"

"Oh quit your nagging will ya? The worst they can do is disown you," He grabbed my wrist and tugged me toward the house.

"Thank you InuYasha, that makes me feel so much better," I said sarcasticlly and drug my feet along.

"Quit your whining," He muttered again. Instead of knocking first he barged right inside the house with me in tow before stopping in the kitchen. I watched his ears twitch wondering what he was listening for.

"No one is here," He frowned as he glanced toward the door. "InuYasha, im tired can I just get some sleep until they get home?" To be precise i actually was tired. I know i had only been up for a few hours but it felt as though it were days since i last sleeped. The feeling had hit so suddenly i about fell over until InuYasha caught me.

"Fine but we are telling them once they get home," His expression held more than he let on. He was worried again.

"Thanks," I yawned and leaned into him. He swept me into his arms and carried me up the stairs. He had already been here so many times before, no matter how long ago he had still remembered where my room was. As we walked in he used his foot to shut the door and then carefully sat me on the bed.

"Trying to be a gentleman?" I said as he pulled down the blankets for me and my eye lids began to droop.

He simply grunted and sat down on the floor beside the bed watching me. I watched tiredly as he unhooked the tessaiga and set it on the floor next to him. It wasnt soon after that when i gave him a sleepy smile and drifted off.

_InuYasha_

He sat there watching her while she slept. She was absolutely gourgeous. He would never tell that to her though, he didnt have enough courage. In fact Kagome made him feel so nervous sometimes. She intimidated him. Simply put that is.

The thought of her with someone else caused a terrible anger to uprise in him. But still, Kagome had the power to irk him, arouse him, even scare him. Because of that, it had made him love her even her parents wouldnt except her because of what he had bascilly, almost forced her to do in his opinion, he wasnt sure what he would do. Would he be more hurt or angry with them. Right now other than Shippo, Sango, even Miroku and their three kids were like family. Kagomes family had made him feel so much at home to.

Kagome wasnt a killer, she wasnt really a fighter in the sense. Sure she had saved his ass in battle more than enough times but she was uneffected by hatred. He supposed he should thank he parents for that but then another thought crossed his mind. Whatever happend to Kagomes father? She had learned what happend to both of his parents but never her father. Did he die? Leave? If he had left InuYasha couldnt think of something so idioc a person would do. How could someone leave such a sweet girl? He had known he left her a few times in the past but he always had to come back. Its just the way Kagome imprinted on their lives.

If he had a choice now to go back and fix things with Kikyo. He wouldnt. His time with Kagome had been magnificent. She treated him as others never would of. He was an actually person to him and that made him think things over.

His thoughts veered off course as he heard what Kagome had called a 'car' pull into the drive way. It wasnt soon after that he heard her family slam the car doors and their voices became clear.

They were talking about what to serve for dinner.

He turned back to look at Kagome and decided to let her sleep. He would tell them for her while she rested. It would work out better that way.

As soon as he heard the front door slide open he began his pursuit downstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Sota, Kagomes little brother was the first to notice him. "Its InuYasha mom look!"

He grinned. "Yup your good ole` Dog Demon back from the feudal era."

"Wheres Kagome?" Her mother asked. "Did she go out?"

"No she is upstairs sleeping. We actually havent been here long," He grabbed some of the groceries trying to make conversation easier for what he was about to say. Helping out seemed like a good way to go. Well at least it did to him. Hell what did he know.

After placing the groceries on the counter in their kitchen and waiting for everyone else to do so he made the announcement. "Kagome is pregnant with my pu..." He cut himself off realizing they might not know what he meant. "Children."

Kagomes grandpa was the first to react. "WHOOPIE GREAT GRANDCHILDREN!"

InuYasha stared at the man in awe. That was certainly not how he expected him to act. Sota was the nect to talk. "Will they dog ears like you?" Sota had to grab his ear and pull on it making him scowl at the kid. Kagomes mom soon pulled him off of InuYasha. "Grandbabies..." He heard her mom mumble. Suddenly her face lit up like a tree on christmas day. "Kagome and I have to go shopping for the baby...Wait children? How many?"

She talked so fast even InuYasha had trouble understanding her. "Twins," He muttered back, rubbing his sore ear.

Sota took that moment to speak up again. "Whatcha gonna name em`? Can i name them? Pleeeeeeaaassee!" Sota dragged out the word annoyingly.

"Me and Kagome are naming them," He didnt care if his voice sounded a tad harsh and neither did they. The whole family was talking about plans, and stuff for the baby. He didnt even know what half of it was.

"Do you have ramen?" He said about the same time his stomach roared.

Again Sota was the one who spoke up the fastest, nodding his head vigourously. "mmhmm mmhmm."

Kagomes mother walked over to the covered and started preparing things. He inhaled sharply as the sweet smell of ramen wafted in the air. His eyes closed in pleasure. Sweet sweet heaven. 'I could eat all I wanted here and that dumb little rodent Shippo didnt get anything," He thought devilishly to himself. "This serves him right for all those times he stole my food," he muttered out loud.

His ears twitched again as he heard a shifting on the bed from Kagomes bed upstairs. Great she was up. He would go tell her before he brought her down.  
>"Ill be right back," He took off upstairs without a backwards glance.<p>

When he walked into Kagomes room she was sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes. In that moment he decided she looked like a Porcelain glass doll with beautiful choclate brown eyes. He wanted to savor the moment. She obviously hadnt seen him yet but it didnt matter to him. He looked at her with such a fierce protectiveness in his eyes it shone like glowing embers.

Thats when she looked up.

**_(Hope all you guys like it so far. I loved writing InuYashas part in this chapter. Also this is going to sound bad, but i need help on names for the twins. Any ideas? I have been thinking and cant decide but would love to hear your thoughts)_**


	4. Chapter 3: Demons in the Wrong Era

_**(Things are going to get a little twisted)**_

**Chapter 3: Demons in the Wrong Era**

_Kagome_

"Inu...Yasha?" I said sleepily. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He cleared his throat and looked away not answering me.

I sighed and fixed the blankets on the bed as i got up. I looked in the mirror and groaned inwardly as i seen my hair. InuYasha just had to beat me to the brush though.

"Sit down I want to do it," He rolled my hair brush along in his palms, almost studying it.

This was new. He had never offered to brush my hair for me. I smiled at how sweet he was being. "Okay," Sitting cross legged on the bed I waited until InuYasha sat behind me and began to gently comb through my hair. He was so gently it was hard to believe. When i had first met him he was full of hatred to Kikyo. I dont think then i ever would have figured that this would happen to us.

"I told your parents..." He trailed off and kept brushing my hair.

"What did they say?" I stilled and said carefully.

I could here the smile in his voice at that time. "They were excited about it, surprised the hell out of me."

Placing my hand over my mouth i tried to stiflle the giggles. This way just too funny.

"They were down there talking about baby things. Why? We dont need anything...Whats a p-pac..cifier?" His words were slow as he sounded it out.

Grinning i explained, "A pacifier is what people use for babies to suck on. Like some might use it for teething and others use it to keep their children from crying..." I tried to explain it the best i could. "Shopping with my mom is going to be terrible...Will you go with me instead?" I turned around and took the brush out of his hand, laying it down beside us. "Please," He looked like he was about to protest before he sighed and said "Fine, but only because you asked polietly," His teasing made me smile. "Thank you, InuYasha." I rested my head against his shoulder and felt his hand brush the hair away from my neck. His lips were cool and just a bit rough as he kissed my neck. "Mmm, that feels nice," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We arent going to get anywhere if you keep this up," And there was the teasing note in his voice again. I had uncounsciously come to straddle his waist in the mist of his gentle kiss. And i couldnt even remember doing so. "Your mom has some ramen down in the kitched for us..." He tried to hide the growl in his voice as i quickly finished brushing out my hair, jerking it through in just a few motions. InuYasha didnt say anything but i could tell he didnt approve over something so little.

Setting my brush onto the small table next to the alarm clock i hadnt used in some time i began to think. Would my children be born with dog ears? Oh man i wouldnt have actually puppies would I? Right about that time i began to freak.

"InuYasha..I wont have puppies will i?" The words tumbled over one another faster than i could stop them. The look he gave me told me the answer.

"If you were a full blooded dog demon, as were I. Then there could be a chance but.. Its obvious that isnt going to happen," He muttered back.

My breath came out in a rush, "Thank goodness."

He glanced at me and rolled his eyes before becoming serious. "Im going to need a hat...for today, when we shop i mean..."

I reached into a drawer and pulled out one he had worn before. "Here ya go," I smiled sweetly and walked outside my bedroom. The smell of ramen wafted up from downstairs and imeadiatly my stomach was revolted. I lurched toward the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. This was something i couldnt wait until it went away.

InuYasha was behind me the whole time. I refused his help as i flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash. I turned and stalked out of the bathroom and down into the kitchen. I lost my attitude right then. I couldnt help but be nervous around my family. I was still so young, and to be having twins! I shook my head. It was too late to turn back and in fact. I actually wanted this.

I headed down stairs then, InuYasha dogging my every steps. Ha..dogging. That made me smile.

"Kagome. Have you been eating lately? You are too thin!" It would be grandpa to give me lessons on why i should eat. Of course his words made me sigh and rubs my tummy. InuYasha eyes follwed the movement of my hand. i would have to ask him about it later.

"Yes grandpa," I huffed. Mom walked over to me with a big steaming bowl of ramen. My stomach rumbled as i inhaled and carefully took the hot bowl, setting it on the table. Mom handed InuYasha his bowl and he sat beside of me. One minute im waiting for my ramen to cool, the next im dying of laughter.

InuYasha took a gulp of noodles that were very hot. His face wasnt just the funny part as i watched him stick out his tounge and run to the sink. "Haw do ya taurn i an," Jumping around in place, still holding out his tounge the words were muffled and incorrect.

Mom had quickly turn on the cold water for him and he ducked his head underwater. "Ahhhh," He pulled back from the faucet and went back to the table, not noticing how my family was staring. Thats when i started to crack up even louder. "Your soaked!" My fingers gently laced through the went strands of his hair. Quickly i pulled my hand away from his hair as i caught the others staring. I blushed a dark burgandy and continued to eat my ramen in silence.

* * *

><p><em>He watched from a far distance away. His eye sight was very keen and the sliding door made an easier view of all of them around the table. His taloned hands clenched as he thought about the girl. She was carrying the mutts whelps. How could these demons mate with humans? They created little half breed brats that deserved to be slaughtered like the pigs they were. It just so happend that he would be the one to kill the girl. The one rumored to have been the reincarnation of Kikyo. 'Damn them, those selfesh idiots!' The gods had made one puny little girl one of the keepers of the jewel shards? He musnt under estimate her. The rumors were true. She had destroyed the jewel and now the demons top priority was to end that foolish wenchs life. His breath was sharp as he inhaled. Mongrols. Twins? The dog demon had twins? This would be harder than he thought. He bet that mutt face was on protective mood. There was just one thing InuYasha had forgotten when he had left... Kagome? Was that her name? Well as he left the girls room. The minion beside of his stared at the sword in hands with a blank expression. He may not have been able to touch it but the boy had been able to. That damn sword wouldnt let anyone except InuYasha wield it. Well he could get the humans to do the dirty work when he needed. <em>

_The harpies face was one of savage blood lust. He had come through the portal and into this world. To kill them. Kill them all. Even if it included that son of a bitch InuYasha._

The harpy had lost all sanity four years back when his mate had been killed. She had been killed by InuYasha and the group and Lorraine had died protecting the chicks. The harpy, his name is was a particuarly normal demon except the bird-like features. **_(He will be an important figure in this story. Remember the fact that he had a human steal the tessaiga for him since he cant touch it)_**

_Abbadon watched as the couple got ready to leave. He wouldnt follow them...No not this time. He knew he wasnt the only one after him. The other demons.. He would let the other demons slowly weaken them first.._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Out Shopping...<em>**

_Kagome_

_(__InuYasha still hasnt realized his sword is missing -_- .)_

I looked through aisles and aisles of baby clothes. It was pointless in asking InuYasha if any of the stuff for the little girls was cute. He would just comment and say that we are having twin boys, not girls.

My stomach actually began to ache a little, appearently InuYasha noticed since i began to walk a little slower. He still had yet to comfront me though, and so far...That didnt look like it was happening. But InuYasha was one to surprise people.

Pretty much he had just gone along with me for two reasons. so my mom wouldnt come, and so he could protect me, which i thought was rediculous. Why would any Demons be here? The piper that was once here, was one thing. That demon was to help little kids pass through to heaven or hell. Shuddering i thought about the little girl who was so upset after she died.

"What are you thinking about Kagome?" The tips of his fingers rose to gently push my hair behind my ears. Swiftly i grabbed his hand and pressed a soft kiss to his fingers. A light blush rose to seep into his cheeks.

"Its nothing important," My voice sounded raspy and I turned back to look through clothes.

"Kagome! I havent seen you in forever! How have you been?" I froze as i heard Hugo`s voice. Great. Perfect timing.

"Um. Hi? Im fine..." I tried to get InuYasha to stop growling with a look. He obviously didnt care or get it.

The conversation had ended up short and we all left. InuYasha and myself getting what we needed before leaving. Mom had let me borrow the care so we stuffed all the things in the truck and back seat.

As i drove home i stopped and pulled into the park, wanting to take a walk with InuYasha. I wanted my night to end romanticly with my true love. Only problem. I had no clue what was in store for us...


End file.
